something new
by ella96
Summary: who doesn't love s4 dair? Dan and Blair find that they have a real connection; but they're not even friends, how can they be lovers? s4 AU
1. Chapter 1

_sometimes it's best to try something new._

What was wrong with with Blair's hair, she would never know. All she knew at this point was that she had to get home to fix her hair or she would spontaneously combust. She hailed a cab on bustling Fifth Avenue back to her penthouse.

Whilst in the taxi, she pulled out her cellphone and text Serena. _Are you bringing anyone tomorrow? - B_

She received a reply soon after. _Yes, I'm bringing Dan. Why don't u bring C? - S_

Sure. Why not. After all, Chuck was the love of her life - they had a supposed epic love, a relationship so dysfunctional that even she wasn't sure why they still ran back to each other. There was no one else who could love her, though. The twisted, manipulative, dark, Blair Waldorf was not capable of love by anyone other than Chuck Bass. She gazed out the window.

When she entered her penthouse she was greeted by a face that she really didn't want to see while she wallowed in her own self-pity - Dan Humphrey.

"Humphrey, what are you doing here? Aren't you attending to Serena's shoes or whatever you people from Brooklyn do?"

Dan chuckled as he put on his blazer jacket. "Haha, no. I'm actually leaving. I thought Serena was here, but, as it turns out, she was just using me."

Blair frowned. Serena hadn't mentioned anything about using Dan in a scheme. Then again, when did Serena tell her anything nowadays? Her supposed best friend was becoming more and more distant as they became closer and closer together whilst they both lived together. Unfortunately, this did mean more visits from unwanted strays, such as Dan Humphrey.

"I'm... sorry to hear that. Now you can go drink coffee or clean up alleyways. Good bye." She started up the stairs when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Um, actually Blair, I was hoping you could help me with something."

She tactfully rolled her eyes and gave her best bitch smile. "I'm sorry, I don't help the help."

"No - really. I need you to help me to pick Serena a present for Christmas."

"What? I thought you were mad at her?"

"I just can't let her go." "Why can't you ask Eric, or Lily? Or Rufus? Or... Nate? Why me?"

"I..." he looked at the ground. "I want it to be special. You know her better than anyone, and I just..." He avoided her gaze as he spoke. Blair couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

She rolled her eyes again and sighed. "Okay, Humphrey. Meet me here tomorrow at eleven. If anyone asks, I'm helping you pick an outfit for the Hansen Ball tomorrow evening. Are you still going? Of course you are, you're chasing after Serena."

He shuffled from foot to foot and gave an awkward smile. She found herself smiling back as he left. Then she cursed herself for being so sentimental.

Dan arrived promptly at 10:58. Blair was waiting in the foyer, having woken up early, and with nothing better to do, started to get ready.

"Ready to go Humphrey?"

"Yep." Dan stole a glance up the stairs, where he presumed Serena was.

They headed into the elevator. A thirty second awkward silence ensued. Blair tried to sneak a glance at Dan, who was staring at his feet.

They walked out the door and into the street, where Blair's limo was waiting. Dan raised his eyebrows. "You've got to do it the right way, Humphrey."

When finally in the limo, Dan helped himself to a glass of champagne. "So, Humphrey. What were you thinking for Serena?"

Dan thought for a moment. "I want to give her something that she will remember. So... so that..."

"So that she'll take you back into her arms again. Got it."

"No, hold on, I wasn't going to say that."

"Of course. But you were thinking it. Ah, we're here. Come on."

They made their way through the street, until they reached Barney's. "This is a bit... luxurious, isn't it?" Dan started, but when he saw the look on Blair's face, he quickly backtracked. "Only the best for Serena, though," he spluttered.

Blair nodded, taking the lead into the store. "Now, I don't have long. I'm seeing a movie this afternoon."

"Aw. _50 First Dates?"_

Blair narrowed her eyes at him. "No. Something you wouldn't understand or appreciate. I'm seeing Nanette at Film Forum. And don't push your luck, Humphrey. It's a miracle you convinced me to do this in the first place."

"Nanette?" "Yes. Have you got a problem with that?"

"I'm seeing Nanette at Film Forum, too."

She turned to face him. "Well, if we see each other, I don't know you."

"I wouldn't want anything less."

"Good." They had reached the jewelry section. "Now, Serena likes diamonds. Lots of diamonds."

"Um, okay." Dan picked out a sparkling necklace. "What about this?"

Blair made a gagging sound. "That's last season Dior. Can't you get anything right? It's in _clearance. _You need to look at the new section. Over here."

A snooty looking woman in a black dress came over to where they were standing. "Engagement ring for 'appy couple?" she spoke with a thick French accent.

"No!" Blair said quickly. "We're not engaged." "Never." Dan interjected.

"Never ever."

"Okay then. Sir you like necklace?"

Blair gave a nod of encouragement and Dan smiled as he agreed.

"Can I have the less expensive–" he was interrupted by a hard shove from Blair. "Um, your biggest and best, please."

The salesperson raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow and pulled out a necklace with a huge diamond on a slinky gold chain, rounded by glittering rubies. "This one biggest and bestest, as you say."

Dan smiled, took the necklace carefully, and inspected it. "I like it. What do you think, Blair?"

Blair looked at it carefully. "It's nice. I approve."

"Can I see it on you?"

"Pardon?"

"I just wanna see the length, and how it looks actually on a person."

Blair sighed. "Okay then. Hurry up."

She turned and Dan gingerly pulled her hair to the side. Blair arched her neck, and Dan put the necklace on her. They stayed put for a moment after he did up the clasp, but she soon turned around and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

He looked her up and down. "Beautiful," he said quietly.

Blair gave him a small smile, flattered by the compliment. She soon regained her ice queen composure. "Take it off, and buy it. I don't have much time, Humphrey."

"Look, Blair, why don't we just go together? Or at least share a cab, or limo. That way, neither of us will be late. You don't need to change, a shopping outfit can double up as a movie outfit too, I'm sure."

Blair raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine, Humphrey. We can share a ride. But after, you're a stranger to me. We're not friends."

"Absolutely not."

"Good. Pay for the necklace so we can go?" Blair watched as he reluctantly handed over his credit card. She could see how much this meant to Dan. She knew this was a big investment for him. She found herself wishing that the necklace was for her; Chuck never put this much thought into a gift. A necklace this expensive would just be another buy, like a newspaper or a coffee. Although Dan was repulsive, she had to admire him.

They left the store in silence. They got into the limo and the whole ride was in silence.

When they got to the movie theatre, they parted ways. Dan looked at Blair's retreating figure. As did Blair, a moment after Dan turned.

The Hansen ball was a huge event every year. Blair and Serena arrived together.

"Did you use Dan for a scheme?" Blair asked her as they entered the lobby of the hotel where the Ball was being hosted. Serena sighed. "I didn't... use him. I was trying to get back at my mom and... he got caught up. I really do care about him, B."

"It sure doesn't look that way, to be honest. He was pretty torn up about it."

"You saw him?"

"Lucky for you, he still wants you. If you decide to take him on again, make sure that you treat him well. Good men don't stay good forever... however, some of them stay good. No matter how they're treated."

Serena looked confused. "I thought you hated Dan?" Blair remained nochalent. "I do. So very much, but you need to treat him better, S. He deserves more. Oh look, there's Chuck. Bye!"

She made a hasty exit. As she reached Chuck, she saw that he was on the phone. He made a gesture and carried on with his call. Pretending to be nonplussed, Blair pulled out her own cellphone and went through her contacts. Somehow she found herself scrolling to D.

Before she knew what she was doing, she sent Dan a short text.

_What did you think of Nanette? - Blair_

She cursed herself for being so stupid, and put her phone away. If she wanted to talk to him, she could go and find him. He had to be here somewhere.

Blair didn't know why she found Dan Humphrey suddenly so appealing. Maybe it was the fact that he was the polar opposite of Chuck Bass, or that he seemed to have taken an interest in her too. Maybe it was that he was somewhat attractive. Even she couldn't deny that.

She found him by the bar, drinking a beer and texting something on his phone. Sure enough, before he spotted her, her phone beeped.

_I thought it was very well done. The director conveyed the message clearly. _

That was it. Blair made a face, and decided to go and talk to him.

He looked surprised when she sat down in the seat next to him.

"Oh, don't look so surprised," she snapped. "Margarita," she said quickly to the bartender.

"I'm sorry if I thought the last person that would sit here would be Blair Waldorf," he said irritably.

"Oh, am I interrupting something? If you're waiting for Serena, she's over there. Dancing with Nate." When she saw his face fall, she instantly felt awful. "Let's make the bitch jealous."

Before Dan had time to protest, she was leading him onto the dance floor. They started waltzing. "I have to tell you, I can't dance, Blair." "Gathered. Don't worry, I'll teach you Humphrey."

Soon they got into a rhythm and forgot all about making Serena jealous.

"So, how long have you and Chuck been dating?" Dan watched her fact twist at the mention of Chuck and frowned. "You guys are still dating, right?"

"Yes, we're still dating."

"Why do you look like you've eaten something really sour when I said his name?"

Blair laughed at his sincerity and thought about what she was going to say next.

"I love him. Or at least i think I do. I don't know. Ever since we got back together, it's been Chuck, Chuck taking back his empire, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck. And... I don't know." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I don't know if that makes me selfish, but he traded me for a hotel and then I took him back. I guess I thought it would be better this time. But it's not. And I don't think I know how to be happy anymore."

Dan lifted a finger and wiped the tear off of her cheek. Any other time, Blair would have slapped his hand away, but now she appreciated the gesture. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. "For what it's worth, he's a fool. Because I think anybody would be lucky to date you."

Blair smiled and leant her head into his shoulder as they danced.

A few moments later, they were interrupted by a firm tap on Dan's shoulder. He turned to see Chuck standing there, with an angry expression on his face. Dan was about to say something when he was hit by a punch in the face.

Everything happened fast after that. Dan was suddenly on the ground, Blair was shouting at Chuck, and Chuck was shouting right back.

"You're having an affair with _Humphrey?_"

"I was just dancing with him! _Dancing. _You dance with hundreds of other girls and I dance with _one _guy and you don't care? Maybe if you paid attention to me for one minute instead of focusing on your stupid empire and money, maybe you'll know I'm not happy! No, I'm not happy, Chuck. Not at all. And you know what? I'm done here."

Blair walked off, leaving Dan on the ground. Dan got up, and deciding to be the better person, didn't punch Chuck in return. Instead, he ran after Blair, who had retreated to an old coat closet.

"Humphrey, go away."

He did the opposite and sat down next to her. "This is cosy."

"Why are you here? You don't care about me. You just care about Serena."

"That's not true. I... I saw a different side to you tonight, Blair."

She looked up at him, wiping tears from her cheeks. "I'm not always a bitch, you know."

Dan smiled and put an arm around her. Blair leaned into his chest. He smelled of coffee with a hint of books and cologne. She found herself enjoying the smell. Dan's hand was running through her hair, comforting her.

She looked up at him, and he gingerly lent down and pressed his lips to hers. It was gentle, unsure. Blair was shocked at first, and pulled away. Then she lent into the kiss. It was sweet. Their lips complemented each other, her lipstick becoming lost within it. Soon after, she deepened the kiss, and Dan lay down, Blair on top.

"Are you sure?"

After the lovemaking, they lay down, sweaty, their clothes discarded. Blair was leaning against Dan's chest, with nothing but the sound of his breathing in her ear.

Then, the realization of what just happened hit both of them.

They both shot up, scrambling for clothes, avoiding eye contact.

"This..." Blair spoke. "This never happened, okay?"

"No, definitely not. No. No, I love Serena."

"Of course you do. And... I hate you. So there we go."

"Exactly." They had gathered all their clothes and were facing each other.

"Never speak of this again, deal?" Dan held out his hand. Blair shook it. Then they each parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

The few weeks that followed the Hansen Ball were some of the strangest of Blair's life. She got up, went to class, did some work, maybe went shopping, saw Serena, dodged another one of Gossip Girl's bullets, and met up with Nate for coffee. She didn't see or mention Dan once. She pretended like nothing had ever happened.

That didn't mean she didn't think about him once. Or twice. Or every day.

Whenever a topic involving Dan came up in conversation, Blair would pretend not to hear or hastily change the subject. She didn't know how long her plausible deniability would last. She couldn't keep him off her mind.

.

.

.

The next time she saw Dan it was a cold November evening. The windows were frosted. New Yorkers were power walking through the cold, bitter wind trying to get to their destinations. Snow had fallen and promptly turned to slush. Dan arrived at her penthouse around 7 p.m., armed with a black case and a bright red nose.

"What are you doing here?" She meant to sound nonplussed, but it came out more like a squeak. She cringed, hoping he didn't notice.

Dan grinned, then it quickly turned to a frown as he tried to explain why he was here. He couldn't hold back any longer - he just had to see her. "I brought you some movies. I thought we could watch one together." Blair's face was confused, and Dan was nervous whether she would reject him.

Then, thankfully, she smiled. "Okay, Humphrey. I'll make popcorn. But don't think you're having any of it."

"Well you can't have this bottle of Rosé that I brought, then."

She poked her head out from behind the kitchen door. "I don't think so - Rosé's my favourite."

"That's just too bad, Waldorf."

Blair marched out from the kitchen to where he was standing and tried to grab the bottle from him. He held it high, way out of her reach. They were both laughing. Suddenly, Dan started tickling her.

"Ah! Oh my gosh Dan! STOP! STOP! Ahhh!" She made the loudest scream she could muster and ran over to the sofa, where she jumped and lay on it, face down. Promptly, Dan followed, turning her over and tickling her. She stood up on the sofa and pulled him down underneath her. She sat on his hands and cheered triumphantly. Dan threw his head back in laughter, hitting it on the arm of the couch, which caused them both to laugh even harder. When they had finished laughing, Blair leant down and snuggled into Dan's chest. "Shit, the popcorn!"

She sprang up and ran to the kitchen. Dan laughed and turned onto his side. He pulled the DVD out and put it in the laptop. Blair came back in with a huge bowl of popcorn and sat down beside him. She lay down and put her head on Dan's shoulder, and he put his arm around her. "What are we watching?" she asked him.

"I heard you liked Audrey Hepburn. So I thought we'd watch one of her culturally inspiring movies. Twilight," Dan said solemnly.

"_What?" _Blair spluttered.

Dan burst out laughing. "Just kidding. It's Breakfast at Tiffany's."

Blair laughed in spite of herself and placed her head back on Dan's shoulder.

Soon they were halfway through the movie and Dan discovered that Blair was asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed the top of her head gingerly, settling into his own sleep.

It was sometime through the night that Blair woke up and sleepily craned her neck to face Dan, who was fast asleep with his mouth half open. She smiled and went back to sleep.

.

.

.

Dan was woken by a stream of sunlight hitting his face directly. He took a deep breath and tried to move, wondering where he was. He stopped moving when he realised he was in Blair's penthouse. His eyes widening, he tried to remember how he got there. Then he remembered they were just watching a movie, nothing else.

Dan couldn't help but feel disappointed. And he didn't know why.

Blair chose that moment to descend down the stairs, wearing only a robe. "Oh. Are you still here, Humphrey?"

Dan sat up sleepily. "Nope, no, I'm going. I'm going now."

"Well, you can stay for breakfast if you want. You don't have to do the walk of shame _quite _yet."

Dan smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

He followed her through to the kitchen. "You're lucky Dorota's away for the weekend, otherwise she'd be all over you." She looked horrified when Dan started laughing. "No, not like _that. _Ugh, you're such a _boy."_

When he had finished laughing, Dan started looking in her fridge. "Have you got any waffles?"

"What? Waffles? Don't be silly Humphrey, this isn't Brooklyn."

"Oh, my, god. No, this isn't happening. We're having waffles. I know this great place around the corner from here..."

Blair gave him a shove. "I'm not going to some run-down Brooklyn-esque place that does waffles. No thank you."

He grabbed her around the waist and led her to the foyer. "Go upstairs and change. You won't regret it, I promise."

She gave him her best death glare. "It better be good. I only take gourmet waffles."

The waffle place was the fanciest breakfast place Blair had ever been to. "Wow Humphrey, I'm actually impressed. Who knew you could do classy?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Waldorf."

They took a table in the corner of the restaurant. The waiter handed them their menus, and they sat down.

"So, Humphrey. What have you got planned for today?"

Dan lay his menu down and looked at her. "I was supposed to meet my Dad for a coffee, but he bailed last minute. So I'm all yours."

Blair smiled. They ordered their food and settled into an awkward silence.

"So, are we gonna keep doing this?" Dan said awkwardly, gesturing to the two of them.

Blair frowned. "What? This is just a one time thing. We're not friends."

"Absolutely not."

"And what happened at the Hansen Ball, that was... nice, but it never happened."

Dan grinned. "It was pretty good."

Blair had to fight a smile. "Maybe so, Humphrey, but it doesn't make it right. We hate each other."

Dan sighed. "I don't hate you."

Blair's face softened, but then hardened again. "Well, that's too bad because I hate everything about you, Brooklyn."

Dan laughed.

They continued their banter until they were interrupted with a familiar voice. "Blair? Dan?"

They looked up simultaneously to find Serena standing there, with her mouth open. "What... what's going on here?"

Blair pushed her chair back. "Nothing, I... I don't even know what I'm doing here."

Dan mimicked her, and muttered under his breath, "No, of course not."

"What, Dan?"

"Nothing."

Serena looked confused. "Are you guys... friends?"

They both frowned and started laughing at the same time. "Hahaha! No, what? No. No, never." They exchanged a knowing glance and then looked away quickly.

"How long has this been going on?"

"How long has what being going on?" Serena pointed at Dan. "How long have you been having an affair with him?"

Dan threw his hands up. "Woah, okay. We're not having an affair. Definitely."

Blair nodded. "Yeah, exactly. It was only one time, anyway."

Serena gasped. "So you guys _did _kiss?" She looked at Dan with a hurt look on her face. "Do I mean that little to you, Dan?"

"Serena–"

It was too late, she had already stormed off. Dan stood up, helpless.

"Great." Blair was about to make a cutting remark when she saw Dan's expression. He was crestfallen. "Dan..."

"What are we doing, Blair?" "Dan, wait, I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault." He put his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly. "It shouldn't be like this, I never should have kissed you, it was wrong. I'm sorry."

"No, I kissed you, Dan. Because... because I think I kind of like you," Blair said quietly, looking at her shoes.

"You like me?"

She nodded shyly.

"Sorry, I have to go."

Dan walked out quickly. Blair was left standing there with her mouth open. Did Dan Humphrey just reject her?

.

.

.

Nate Archibald was sitting in his apartment at the Empire. He had never been one to drink during the day, but what Dan Humphrey had just told him shocked him so much, he had to pour a scotch.

"Pour one for me too."

Nate sat down across from Dan, handing him a scotch. Dan sighed. "I just can't help it. She has this allure... like potato chips. You have to come back for more."

"You're seriously comparing Blair to _potato chips?" _

Dan snorted. "You're right." Then he groaned and lay back, putting his hands over his face. "I think I might like her, man. But I like Serena too."

Nate drank, thinking. "Serena's great, but she's treated you really badly. She kind of takes you for granted, man. Honestly... I think you'd be better off without her."

Dan sat up. "But Blair..."

Nate shrugged, holding up his hands. "Blair's no saint either, that's for sure. Does she even like you?"

Dan gave him a look, then slowly said, "She... she told me."

Nate looked shocked. "She _told you?_ What did she say?"

"She said, I think I might like you."

Nate leaned in closer. "And what did you say?"

Dan avoided his gaze. "I... kinda said I needed to go. And left her there."

Nate punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Dude! What the hell? You don't do that, man."

"I know, it was bad. But I don't know what to do right now."

"Do you like her, or not?"

Dan thought for a moment. "I think I do. She's... beautiful. Crazy, annoying, exasperating, outspoken, and... I can't stop thinking about her."

Nate grinned triumphantly. "Now go and tell her that."

Dan gave him a serious look. "You can't tell anyone about this. Promise?"

"Yeah, promise. Now go!"

Dan smiled, grabbed his coat, and left.

.

.

.

Blair lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't know what to feel. She thought she liked Dan. He was giving all the signs that he liked her back, coming over with movies, everything. He even had sex with her.

She rolled over onto her front, and was interrupted by a knock.

"Come in," she said irritably.

Dan opened the door quietly. He had an unsure look on his face, as if he was doing something naughty and didn't want to get caught.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you an answer."

"What?"

He sat down on her bed. "I like you too, Blair. I like you a lot. I guess I'd been denying it, because of Serena, and... I don't know. I just... I..." he was interrupted by her lips crushing his.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "The best kiss I've ever had was with you."

She smiled, and Dan gasped and pulled away. "I forgot, I brought you something." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a long, black box.

"This might seem a bit tacky, but it looked better on you than it ever would Serena."

She opened the box, inside was the necklace he bought for Serena.

"Dan..."

"The moment I realised how beautiful you were was when you were wearing that. And I think that's when I realised that you weren't as bad as I thought you were."

She laughed, her eyes filling up. She knew how much this necklace meant to Dan.

He put the necklace on gently, his heart jumping when he saw it on her. "Wow."

She smiled, a genuine, happy smile. "They say opposites attract."

"Yes, they do. So very much." She laughed and they kissed again, a gentle kiss that soon turned deep. Dan pulled away, with a whimper from Blair.

He took her hands in his. "Let's try this out."

Blair held out her hand, and Dan shook it. Then they kissed, laying down for a long night with not much sleeping involved.


End file.
